


just like a doll's house

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey monkey. Have a good time with Zhul?”</p><p>	“Uh huh. We shopped a lot. I got to pick out stuff for his house. His bathroom is gonna be rubber ducky themed.”</p><p>	“... his house?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like a doll's house

“Hey monkey. Have a good time with Zhul?”

“Uh huh. We shopped a lot. I got to pick out stuff for his house. His bathroom is gonna be rubber ducky themed.”

“... his house?”

“Yeah. He said he was moving next door but that I could come over any time I want.”

“He hadn't mentioned he was moving.”

“He said not to tell Uncle Steve yet because he would have a conniption. Daddy, what's a conniption?”

“A uh, fit. Means you get very upset.”

“Well Uncle Zhul says he's going to have one of those.”

“Where's your Uncle Zhul right now?”

“Next door unpacking.”

“Okay. I'm gonna walk over there and check things out. Finish your homework, okay?”

“Okay.”

***

“You have to be completely out of your mind.”

“I know. I should have said something before buying the house.”

“I know it's none of my business but how are you affording this?”

“My business actually does pretty well. I've been building it up for years.”

“In the basement?”

“Mmhmm. I bought groceries and shit like that, paid for my own electricity, but John never would let me pay rent. I didn't have a lot of expenses, I saved almost everything. I got the house a couple weeks ago. Outfitted a server farm in the basement first before I started working on painting and stocking the rest of it. Really all I've got to move over are my clothes and my last computer.”

“Not that I don't respect the need for your own own space, but don't you think that maybe you should have talked to Steve first? Warned him?”

“Probably. I mentioned it once, maybe moving out, and he acted like he was going to have a heart attack. And that was before I started dating Dean. Don't know how he'd react now. I know part of it is when I tried... well, what happened the first time I tried to live on my own.”

“Well, at least you understand why we'd be concerned.”

“I do, Danny. I really do. But this is different. I mean, you guys are right next door and I'll still see you all the time. I'm not going to be that far away. I can still keep an eye on Gracie after school for you and the door is always going to be open for you guys. It'll be fine.”

“What about Dean?”

“What about him?”

“He moving in with you?”

“Nah. Still too early for that. He's still gonna stay in his apartment, Sam's in the unit above him. Adult bunk beds.”

“Heh. That's funny.”

“I know, right?”

“Yeah, but. Okay, look... I can respect what you're doing here You've come a long way from that guy I met that hid in the basement all the time. But talk to your brother. Tonight, please. Because the sooner you get this over with, the sooner Steve will get over the ensuing freakout.”

“Right. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. I'm proud of you.”

***

“Steve?”

“There you are. Been looking all over for you. Can you make those mushroom things and the butter scallops for dinner? I picked up the stuff.”

“Yeah, sure. But I need to talk to you first.”

“About?”

“I'm moving out.”

“...”

“Look, before you freak out, it's only next door. And I know you're scared but you've got to admit things are a lot different. I always take my medication and I still see the shrink every other month. I make enough from the web business to live comfortably.”

“Did Danny know about this?”

“Not until about an hour ago. Are you going to freak out? Please don't freak out.”

“Winchester?”

“Is still staying in his own apartment, I'm not ready to live with him yet.”

“Yet?!”

“It's too early to talk about but I'm not going to rule out anything that would happen in the future.”

“Are you... Zhul, just tell me that you're going to be okay. Okay?”

“I'm gonna be fine Stevie. It's not that far.”

“Yeah. Not that far. So. Dinner.”

“Steve...”

“Dinner. I'm gonna go for a swim.”

“Okay.”

***

“He's freaking out on the inside, isn't he?”

“Big time.”


End file.
